


Okay with This

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Kakashi thinks his daughter is acting strangely, so he decides to spy on her training one day to find out why.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Kudos: 94





	Okay with This

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “naruto x hatake!reader? maybe its during training or there just chillin and y/n pecks his cheek and kakashi sees and just instant over protective dad towards the ramen boy”  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (: I am currently posting a ton of headcanons for my 500 followers celebration on my tumblr ONLY, so head over there and check them out!

Kakashi hadn’t  _ meant _ to spy on his 13-year-old daughter while she trained, that was for sure. Y/n had been acting strangely lately (Guy had tried to assure him she was acting like a typical 13-year-old, but he didn’t think that was quite it), and Kakashi merely wanted to keep an eye on her and make sure she wasn’t doing anything she shouldn’t.  _ Like joining a gang. Or trying to summon evil spirits. Or, worst of all, dating Sasuke... _ he shuddered at the thought. It wasn’t that he didn’t want her to be happy, he just thought the Uchiha boy was too moody and caught up in his own twisted idea of revenge to treat his precious daughter right.  _ Sasuke doesn’t seem to be interested in romance, but Y/n is such a catch… _

Kakashi’s thoughts were interrupted by hearing two people laugh in the distance. He peered out from the bush he was hiding in to see his daughter and no other than Naruto Uzumaki strolling toward the training field he was stationed by. Y/n always trained on this field, from the first time Kakashi had brought her out here as a four-year-old all the way up to now, as a full-fledged genin with a squad of her own. He knew Y/n trained out here daily, but he had never guessed she would train with  _ Naruto _ , of all people.  _ He barely has any control over his own skills _ , Kakashi thought,  _ but he does have natural talent. Probably from all that extra chakra. _

“Okay, where do I start?” Y/n asked. She and Naruto had gotten closer, and were only a few hundred feet from Kakashi now, in the center of the training field. Naruto gawked for a moment.

“I guess you could, uh, throw some kunai knives?” he said, his words coming out as more of a question than a firm suggestion. Y/n nodded anyway and pulled three kunai out of her pouch, placing them in her dominant hand and aiming at the nearest tree -- which just happened to be directly next to Kakashi’s hiding place.  _ Shit, if she comes over here… _ Y/n tossed the knives, and they landed haphazardly across the tree trunk, one of them dangerously close to Kakashi’s head. Y/n sighed, her shoulders visibly falling.

“What did I do wrong?” she asked, turning to Naruto. Naruto scratched his head.

“Maybe you were, uh, holding them wrong.” Naruto pointed at the knives. “See how two of them are really close and the third one is far away? Maybe you held them unevenly?”

Y/n nodded. “Yeah, maybe. Thanks, Naruto.” She smiled at the boy, and Kakashi could see she was blushing.  _ What’s that about? _ He didn’t have much time to think, though, as he saw Y/n start walking toward the tree.

“Nah, leave them,” Naruto said. “That way you can see your progress.” Y/n nodded, as if this were a very deep sentiment, and pulled three more kunais out of her pouch. She aimed at another tree -- luckily, this one was a few feet further from Kakashi -- and adjusted them in her fingers, trying to spread them out evenly. She took a deep breath and threw them again, the knives lining up in the tree in an almost even line. Y/n cheered, and Naruto clapped a hand on her shoulder. “Look, that’s almost perfect! You’ll be better than even Sasuke in no time.”

“Thank you, Naruto,” Y/n said, pausing for a moment before she leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the boy’s cheek. Before he knew what was happening, Kakashi shot up out of the bushes, shocking the two kids so much they jumped a few feet apart.

“Dad? What are you doing here?” Y/n asked, staring at him with a mortified expression on her face. Naruto had turned bright red as well.

“Yeah, Kakashi-sensei, are you stalking us or something?” Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kakashi, whose heart was pounding. Kakashi took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before looking back at his daughter and student.

“You’ve been acting strangely lately, Y/n, so I thought I’d try to see what was going on.” Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Y/n crossed her arms. “I’m not the one acting weird here. But since you decided to stalk me, I guess I should tell you.” She walked over to Naruto and took his hand in her own. “Naruto and I are dating.”

Kakashi felt like he had just been punched in the gut.  _ His _ daughter? Dating the overly energetic, loud, and borderline obnoxious host of the Nine-Tails?  _ But Naruto is more than that _ , Kakashi thought to himself.  _ I’m his teacher, and I know that. He’s also incredibly kind and generous _ .

“Okay,” he said, his own voice sounding high-pitched and not okay with this at all, “I guess if you two are going to  _ date _ ,” he mentally shuddered at the word, “we’ll have to lay down some ground rules.”  _ Oh my god, my daughter is dating a boy. She’s all grown up. No, I’m not going to think about how old I am right now. _ “One, no sneaking off together and doing things you shouldn’t.”

“Dad, that’s gross!” Y/n said, and Naruto only turned red again.

Kakashi went on. “Two, if you take my daughter out for food, you pay for it, Naruto.” Naruto groaned, and Y/n shot him a look. “I guess that’s it. I would like the three of us to have a nice dinner together every so often, too. Dating Y/n means that you’re going to be part of this family, Naruto, and that means family dinner.”

Naruto stared in shock. “Family?” Y/n squeezed his hand.

“Dad’s right,” she said quietly. “We’re family.” The boy gaped at her for a moment, then broke into a giant grin.

“You got a deal, Kakashi-sensei.” Kakashi smiled back at his student.

“I have a rule, too,” Y/n said, shooting her father a judgmental look. “No more following us around. It’s creepy.” Kakashi’s face grew warm, but he nodded anyway.

“Deal.” The two kids nodded, and Kakashi stepped out of the bush. “Well, I’ll let you two finish training. I’ll be at Ichiraku at 6 if you want dinner.”

“Yes!” Naruto said, pumping his fist in the air. Y/n smiled, her eyes flitting to her dad and showing her approval. Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and walked away from the training field, accompanied by the sounds of Y/n and Naruto laughing and shouting, thinking about how he might actually be okay with this.


End file.
